


Rant-a-thon

by Ragga



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, College Student Stiles, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Rich Peter Hale, Stiles is fed up with life, and then Peter happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragga/pseuds/Ragga
Summary: So Stiles may be having a bad day. Or a week. Or a semester. But he knows he just needs to blow off some steam and then he will be better than ever. And accosting a random guy and blurting out his entire life story? That sounds like the perfect idea!And as it turned out, it was.Or, Stiles rants a lot and then Peter feeds him. And soulmates.





	Rant-a-thon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gksmentality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gksmentality/gifts).



> Inspired by our conversation today. Love you, dude :) (also, here, have an early Christmas present!)
> 
> Also I should be writing my last essay or the Secret Santa fic (which I hope I'm able to finish by the deadline) and I will be doing both but this just happened. I don't know. I hope there aren't any glaring mistakes. Enjoy!

Stiles felt awful. The day sucked. No, the _week_ sucked. No, _the entire semester blew_ and Stiles wished he could kick its ass like no one’s business. He might be just the embodiment of wit and sarcasm but he had managed to survive high school and that meant he could survive _anything_ and _everything._

Except maybe this.

Lately, Scott had been the suckiest of all suckers because he was too busy for him. Everything was either about his soulmate – and he found his soulmate, great, good for him, Stiles was happy for him, he really was – or about his job and then he’d complain about his studies and suddenly be too busy when it was Stiles' turn to rant. And he had a lot to rant about. Everything was building inside him into something ugly until today it had felt like a dam was about to break. It was already leaking and Stiles needed to vent but he couldn’t _because Scott was always busy_.

It wasn’t like his dad was there to listen either, not that Stiles could even talk to him about it. He was part of the problem. Or not really a _problem_ problem but with him busy getting busy with Lydia’s mom – which, dad, _no_ , fucking _bro code_ , except was it the dad code now? – Stiles just needed someone else to… rant. He was suffocating with the need to just _talk to someone_.

Stiles was so fed up he was going to go to the next stranger he met and just start talking and never stop. He’d talk and talk and talk and then when he had finally stopped he would be free of everything and maybe he’d finally be able to focus on the crushing course load without overdosing on Adderall.

That actually… sounded like a fantastic idea.

He stopped for a moment and caught a man walking out of the coffee shop near him, nursing what looked like one of the more expensive brews, and yeah, there his victim was. No turning back now, he thirsted for that famed inner peace and he was getting it. Stiles marched over to the man and the mildly curious and more than irritated expression on his face was enough of a permission for Stiles.

“My best friend is a dick-” he announced and, yep, that was the sound of the dam breaking while the guy’s eyes widened just the tiniest bit. “-and he’s just forgotten I pretty much ever existed now that he found his soulmate, Kira’s her name, she’s a sweet girl really but gosh if that makes me even more upset because she’d understand Scott giving me the time of the day but no, he won’t, because he’s so utterly totally in love and he’s one of those people who add they are married to every conversation they have, even if they are not married yet, but you get the deal, and now I’ve been left without my supporting system and I can’t really deal with it.

“I could maybe talk to other people but Lydia’s in MIT and she might be my new stepsister which is weird because I had this really long crush on her, I had a ten year plan to woo her even, before I found out that I was more of an equal opportunity guy and then Danny just whisked me away and I found her a better friend than a girlfriend for me. But then again, I can’t really complain to her about my dad giving time for her mom because she’s so happy her mom has finally found a guy who won’t break her heart like her soulmate did and I’m also happy my dad is moving on from my mom – she’s dead, by the way, long story and not relevant right now – but yeah, can’t talk to her either. And Isaac was always more of a friend of Scott’s and he’d just laugh at my misery even if he’s just as miserable with Scott never being around. Or maybe not since they work together at the vet sometimes. It fucking sucks I tell you-”

As Stiles ranted, he watched the man watch him and presumably for an escape route. He was very handsome, Stiles suddenly realised, and flushed as he knew he was making an ass out of himself in front of the man. He was older, maybe in his early thirties, and that body just had to be sculpted by a god. Or multiple gods. Shit.

Shit shit shit.

“And I’m glad that Scott found his soulmate, yeah? I mean, good for him, he found her while in college. He didn’t get his teenage dream of finding her in high school but close enough. I mean, I wouldn’t mind finding him or her but, like, I can deal with finding them later. There is a reason I have the words, you know? But I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t turn into a mad man without any concept of time and space because, hello, it can turn out all wrong like with Lydia’s mom. We’d have to get to know each other, yeah? And I'm not willing to wait for 'the one' because that might never happen. And, well, Scott’s just rushing in again but at least this time his girlfriend has more sense. His last one, the high school chick, had a phrase but didn’t match his but he was convinced she was _it_ for him because she had said his to him. Well. Turns out she wasn’t it. Relationships are weird, man.”

The man looked ready to laugh at him.

Good for him.

“And then! Then at work. There’s this dude called Jackson and he thinks he’s the biggest and best shit since the wheel was invented or something. He’s also really posh-looking and the boss’ favourite, so he gets to boss me around even if I’ve complained about him for a thousand times. He doesn’t even need to work because his parents are rich as fuck but noooooo, he’s there to make my life a misery. He actually confessed to that. The only bright side is that Erica, my co-worker, hates him just as much as I do and we’ve made a deal to prank the hell out of him. It will probably get me fired at some point which is a bad thing because my dad’s a single parent and his salary as a sheriff isn’t doing much of a dent next to the loans I’ve been forced to take-”

The guy had started to walk away from him although he did keep looking at Stiles while he ranted. At least he wasn’t running away. That would be embarrassing as fuck. Stiles was already at his lowest and that would take his humiliation to a whole another level. It probably still wouldn’t reach to the shame levels of Easter 2016 but it would probably be close enough for Stiles to remember the rest of his life. Damn, the man’s blue eyes were gorgeous. They were this sort of an icy shade but somehow they didn’t seem too cold towards him? Weird, it was, especially since Stiles was doing his best impression of driving people nuts and away never to be seen again.

“And! And then I was sort of seeing this guy, right? Not Danny, that was just a friendly hook-up or two in high school. Turns out he’s a dick rivalling even Jackson! The worst person ever! Honestly, I should have known he only wanted to fuck and nothing else. I heard him talking to his friends about fucking the nerd and then ditching him in a very public style because ‘I am really straight, ya’ll’ and I just knew he was talking about me! Fucking frat dudes. I considered cutting his dick off and sending it to his parents as a Christmas present and perhaps forgoing further dickings and trying for a girl for a change but ugh, since this girl Malia scratched my back and said I should like it I just don’t want to go there. Consensual pain is fine and all but when it’s not it’s bad, bad etiquette-”

They stopped walking and Stiles found himself in front of a fancy restaurant. Ugh, his victim was going to ditch him soon, wasn’t he? Damn. Well, hate to see him leave, love to watch him go, right? That neck and ass, they were phenomenal. And the arms. He could probably hold Stiles up against the wall and not drop him.

He needed to get laid. Wasted. Laid and wasted?

“And I study in Stanford, yeah? I probably shouldn’t tell you that but whatever, after this we are probably never going to meet and this is just going to tell you which part of the world to avoid from meeting me again. Anyway, I decided to go for psychology because minds are fascinating. And now everyone is always asking if I’m psychoanalysing them when I’m talking to them and it’s the most annoying shit ever. Just because I could I wouldn’t, yeah? Like if you’re a lawyer, just because you take a case to defend a bad guy it doesn’t mean you’re a bad guy. My dad would probably kill me for having that attitude, sheriff as he is. Not that I like the idea of bad guys running around but the police don’t always catch the right guy, no matter how the press is turned against them. And-”

“Would you like to continue this over lunch?” a deep and amused voice asked him and Stiles’ mouth clicked shut with a loud noise. His teeth hurt. The man was speaking to him, those fucking gorgeous blues turned on him and he- he was smiling at Stiles with his teeth showing. It was attractive as fuck even in all of its seemingly predatory glory which, unfair, since it was Stiles who had hunted the guy down for a rant.

Wait a minute.

“What did you just say?” he choked out. Because-

What. The fuck.

The words curling on his upper thigh itched but more because Stiles wanted to check them again and not because they were burning or anything. That was just a legend. The words were just indicators of who could be your soulmate, the start of a conversation, and it had been known that when people had simple words like ‘hey’ they might never even find theirs. Science imperfect, as they said.

“Did you just-”

“I asked,” the man said, smirk playing on his lips. “If you wanted to continue this over lunch.”

Stiles gaped and he knew it was unattractive but-

Well.

Stiles glanced at the restaurant and the guy. Then back at the restaurant and the guy. He pointed.

“There?”

The man huffed a laugh and nodded. Stiles arched his brows.

“If it didn’t become clear yet, let me tell you, I’m broke as fuck student. There’s no way I can afford this Richie Rich stuff.”

The smirk on the man’s lips widened.

“I’ll pay.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes, suddenly suspicious. “I know I may seem stupid but I’m actually not. What do you want? You already got the shortened version of the story of my life and that’s about the only thing I can offer, possible soulmate or not.”

The man shrugged, smirk still playing on his lips as his eyes raked over Stiles’ body. He suddenly felt hot and like the main course they weren’t even eating yet.

“I’d like to say you don’t know me but that would be lying,” Stiles then said. He stretched his hand and Peter shook it with that amused as fuck look of his. “Here’s some more. My name’s Stiles. Stilinski. If there’s one thing I won’t share, it’s my first name. Not to anyone. You couldn’t even pronounce it, it’s so Polish.”

“Peter Hale,” the man – Peter – introduced himself as. “A pleasure to meet you, Stiles.”

Stiles looked at him doubtfully. Peter then, without ever letting go of his hand, drew him towards the restaurant that- well. There were more things in the world people couldn’t pronounce than his name, apparently. What the fuck even?

“Good morning. Do you have a reserve- Mr. Hale!” the man manning the counter suddenly exclaimed and Stiles grew even more suspicious. Who the fuck had he accosted? Who was Peter Hale and should Stiles be running instead of following him home or whatever he was doing?

“I’d like to have a table on the balcony, thank you. The day is too nice to waste inside,” Peter told the man, who quickly bowed his head in acquiescence.

“At once!” And then he was scrambling – _scrambling_ – away, taking another waiter with him. Peter followed after them leisurely, dragging Stiles with him. Well, not _dragging_ dragging, but he still hadn’t let his hand go. Stiles flushed as the stares of the other customers followed them to the balcony. One of the reserved tables had quickly been set for two instead of the four it had been previously and Stiles had no idea why Peter would or should have this much power.

“Are you the owner of this place? Or an axe murderer?” he asked as he was guided into his seat. Perhaps Peter had just made sure he wouldn’t run away. Smart, although what did it say about Stiles that the thought hadn’t even entered his mind? His soulmate was a creep.

Peter shook his head. “No, but I am a major investor.”

“Right. I just happened to start yapping at someone with probably more money than Jackson and his parents altogether. Great. When are the killer ninjas coming? Do I have the time to write my will?” Stiles rapid fired his questions, just in case he was in a hurry. Peter leaned back in his seat, thanking the server bringing them- wine. Rich people’s wine. How wonderful. The waiter poured them both a glass and left the bottle in a cool bucket of ice.

Peter took a sip of his glass – not poisoned then – so Stiles followed his example.

Damn. Rich people’s wine was _good_.

“No,” Peter said as he set the glass back on the table. “You just derailed my entire day plan, even if I don’t necessarily find it a bad thing. I do think my sister needs to learn patience and what better way to spend the time than with someone actually worth my time?”

Stiles was stumped.

“What the fuck?” he blurted out. “Worth your time? A random guy who accosted you on the _street_? I should be getting a restraining order, not getting a... paid lunch. And don’t you dare say it’s because we are soulmates because even if we are – and I still haven’t seen your mark, so I’m going to keep doubting – then you should still be wary and not let strange men derail your day.”

“I think that should be for me to decide.”

Stiles just slowly shook his head. All of his steam seemed to be vanishing into thin air.

“Sure. Let’s go with that.”

Peter grinned and, wooooow, Stiles suddenly found himself unable to even spell attractive. He clinked their glasses in what seemed like slow motion and then they had in front of them the best food Stiles had ever had and they had never even ordered. The smell was still just divine. The waiter told them the names of them but if anyone asked Stiles, he wouldn’t be able to repeat the words, let alone sounds.

And he thought Polish was unpronounceable to non-natives.

The taste was just as good as the smell. He moaned around his mouthful. And when Stiles found Peter’s eyes, he realised he wasn’t the main course. He was the dessert.

And honestly?

Stiles didn’t mind it at all. He could at least get a good fuck out of it if it turned out Peter had fucked with him and wasn’t his destiny and all that crap.

“So, what are you doing for a living?” he asked between the bites of whatever drugs he was eating.

“I am a lawyer,” was said with a shit-eating grin. Stiles rolled his eyes.

Of course he was.

“Am I going to sleep with the enemy then?”

“Are you?” The question was asked with so much silk Stiles felt it wrapped around him. With the way Peter kept watching over him – and the fuck had he done to earn that – he just knew he couldn’t give a single fuck.

“I am,” Stiles just said, popping open a couple of his buttons, and letting Peter see the unblemished skin there. The eyes flared and, yep, there was that look again, taking in the sight that was Stiles.

Well, who was he to deny a man of his needs?

“You better be able to hold me up against the wall while you fuck me,” he said conversationally. Peter nodded thoughtfully and there it was, the smirk was back with vengeance.

“I believe we have an accord.”

Stiles shrugged and downed his wine. Good food or not, Stiles would rather blow off some more steam in a very cathartic fuck-his-brains-out way. He stretched, letting Peter get a glimpse of his belly and-

He grinned.

“You coming?”

***

And if Stiles left Peter’s penthouse the next morning with a new number on his phone, the sight of his words curling around Peter’s torso like ownership burnt into his brain, a date that evening he was looking forward to, unanswered messages from Scott he needed to check, pleasurable aches in places people couldn’t see and marks where they could-

Well.

What were yesterday’s worries when you had the future waiting for you?

**Author's Note:**

> If you have the time to spare, I'd love to know your thoughts :)


End file.
